kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Teach Us!! Kami-nii~sama!!
is the 94 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis While Keima were thinking about how Hinoki could become bigger all of a sudden, and more than that, it looks like only he can see it. But suddenly, the screen go black for a few seconds before it re-appear but this time with Elsie and Haqua cosplay as a cat and say "Kami-nii-sama TEACH US!!!!". The panel then switch to chapter-base anime style which Elsie and Haqua sing dual the opening song with each other, leaving Keima clueless about the situation. An annoying Keima remind both devils that he is still in the middle of the capture which Hinoki and Kusunoki nod to agrees with him. Elsie then apologizes to both of them before show Keima a letter by the editor in chief to show how to have a perfect capture of any girl. Keima rejects the offer at first despite Elsie's protest, but after given an offer of a weeks worth of rest to play all the games, he agrees. Using Haqua, Elsie and Tenri as his cast, Keima gives an explanation of how to capture a girl. At first, he uses Elsie as a main protagonist and asks her what to do in the first day of school. Elsie replied that she will make friends with 100 people, which Keima denies it. He then correct her by saying that she should patient to wait a girl so that she could have a panty-shot, much of Haqua's terrified. Next, he uses Haqua as a protagonist and asks her what to do in class. Haqua replied that she will looking for some clubs to joins, which Keima again denied. He then stated that she should stand firm and capture a sub-heroine, much to both Haqua and Elsie's surprise. He then pushes Tenri - as a heroine - to Elsie and orders her to make an approach to Tenri. Elsie then introduces herself to Tenri formally which Tenri do the same. But Keima annoys by their action and explains to Elsie that she should make her first impression have more impact or the capture target will lose her interest and the conqueror will enter friend route or unrequited love route. Keima then stated that in games, unrequited love after a big impact event will result a bad end, which startled Tenri and Haqua. Keima then uses his Love Wind map to shows the readers which route they should take in a conquest. He then continues to explains to the readers what to do after make an impact impression to a girl, the main male must stay out of her sight and moving on to the lower priorities sub heroines to interact with the whole class. Haqua angry and beats up Keima for telling her she just a lower priorities sub heroines while Keima were trying to explains he just make an example. Haqua then rallies up Tenri and Elsie to tell them that they should stop Keima discussion because it is stupid. But Elsie replies that the editor will get angry if they do so, she then asks Keima what should she do make friends, which Keima replied he don't care since he don't have any, much to the others worry. The panel then switch to another anime which starring Elsie as the main male character, and Tenri as a heroine. Elsie then do exactly what Keima has taught her but in the end she still got rejected by Tenri. She then cries and asks Keima why she still got rejected, which Keima congratulation her since Tenri just a lower priorities sub heroines in his eyes. Hearing that, Diana takes control of Tenri's body and punch Keima for his words follow by Haqua. Elsie then suggest Keima to says something normal, but Keima refuses cause he don't want to be normal and to him everyday is an exciting day, so that why for him it is exciting to capture the main heroine in the first school term, which the other girl refuses what he said and thus end up his capture lessons. In the end, Elsie states that the whole thing is a work of fiction, which makes Keima wonder why he had to explain. But he's glad that he's finished, for now he can take a weeks rest. Before he gets to that though, Elsie catches and says there is something important. Suddenly, all the past captured girls appear. Haqua and Elsie tells Keima that the anime for TWGOK is announced. Then suddenly all the girls talks among themselves about the anime as Keima isolates himself. Trivia *The chapter cover is from Shinkenzemi, an online study course. (chapter 94, p.1) *The opening song lyrics are from the Kougaman anime segment, which features cameos from Kyokyoku Chojin R . (chapter 94, p.4) *The two mascots are from Ponkickies, while the background is a homage shot to the SF anime genre. (chapter 94, p.5) *Keima's face when he throws the letter is the face of Yuuki-sensei. (chapter 94, p.6) *Eeney, meeney, miney, Keima-Moai. (chapter 94, p.9) *Silhouettes of Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka . (chapter 94, p.10) *It's unintentional, but Keima's face is from Kaitei Jinrui Anchovie, a manga by Yasunaga Kouichirou. (chapter 94, p.10) *Elsie's art style is from Love Cocktail. (chapter 94, p.14) *BGM "The Nearness of You " by Hoagy Carmichael & Ned Washington on the second panel. *The kites are from Nipponkodo's incense stick commercial. (chapter 94, p.17) *At the end credits Elsie sticks a disclaimer notifying Keima's comments are fictitious, referencing the events in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. (chapter 94, p.18) *Keima-Tarao: "An Anime?!" (chapter 94, p.19) **Tarao Fuguta from Machiko Hasegawa's Japanese comic strip Sazae-san. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters